List of Fictional German Military Characters
An ongoing list of characters by medium and title. Movies ''Battle of the Bulge'' (1965) *Martin Hessler *Conrad *Kohler *Schumacher *Von Diepel ''Bedknobs and Broomsticks'' (1971) *Heller *German Sergeant 1 *German Sergeant 2 ''Colditz'' (2005) *Fritz Werner *Ullman *Meisner ''The Colditz Story'' (1955) *Kommandant *Fischer *Wagner *German Interpreter ''Counterpoint'' (1968) *Schiller *Arndt *Klingermann *German Lieutenant ''Dead Snow'' (2009) *Herzog ''The Devil's Brigade'' (1968) *German Captain *German Commander *Jensen *German Officer ''The Dirty Dozen'' (1967) *German General *German Captain *German Major *German Officer 1 *German Officer 2 *Drunk General *German Clerk *German Adjutant *German Sentry ''Dirty Dozen: The Deadly Mission'' (1987) *Krieger *Karl *Karl Hoffler *SS Sergeant ''The Dirty Dozen: The Fatal Mission'' (1988) *Kurt Richter *Karl Ludwig *Richter's Aide *SS Major *SS Captain ''The Dirty Dozen: Next Mission'' (1985) *Sepp Dietrich *Schmidt *Meisterlein *Gestapo Agent *Nazi Officer ''Don't Look Now... We're Being Shot At!'' (1966) *Achbach *Otto Weber *Stuermer *German Soldier Who Squints *German Officer on Train *SS Senior Leader ''The Eagle Has Landed'' (1976) *Kurt Steiner *Max Radl *Ritter von Neustadt *Otto Brandt *Hans Altmann *Werner Briegel *Toberg *Fleischer ''Force 10 from Navarone (1978) *Schroeder *Von Ingorslebon *Bauer *Bismarck *German Soldier *Interrogation Officer 1 *Interrogation Officer 2 *Interrogation Officer 3 ''The Great Escape (1963) *Von Luger *Posen *Kuhn *Preissen *Werner *Strackwitz *Steinach *Dietrich *Frick *Kramer ''The Guns of Navarone'' (1961) *Muesel *Sessler *Ehrich *Commandant *Patrol Boat Captain *German Officer *German Sailor ''Hellboy'' (2004) *Karl Ruprecht Kroenen *Ilsa von Haupstein *Klaus Werner von Krupt ''The Heroes of Telemark'' (1965) *Frick *Knippelberg *Erhardt *Hartmuller ''Hornets' Nest'' (1970) *Friedrich von Hecht *Taussig *Schwalberg *Jannings *Von Kleber *Dohrmann *Hermann *Ehrlich *Kreuger *Gunther *Merkel *Wydel *Weede *Rutke *Fritz *Horst *1st Sentry *2nd Sentry *SS Lieutenant ''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' (1989) *Ernst Vogel *Elsa Schneider *Helmut *Principal SS Officer at Castle *Female Officer at Castle *Young Officer at Castle *Officer at Castle *SS Officer at Hitler Rally *Periscope Soldier *Gestapo ''The Inglorious Bastards'' (1978) *Adolf Sachs *Hauser *German General on Train *Prenner *SS Officer *SS Commander *SS Commander of Convoy *German Officer on Train *German Telephone Operator *German Mortar Officer *Schaeffer *Richter ''Inglourious Basterds'' (2009) *Hans Landa *Fredrick Zoller *Dieter Hellstrom *Werner Rachtman *Wilhelm *Butz ''Invisible Agent'' (1942) *Conrad Hauser *Karl Heiser ''The Keep'' (1983) *Klaus Woermann *Erich Kaempffer *Oster *Hans Lutz *Otto Grunstadt *Steiner *SS Adjutant *SS Kommando 1 *SS Kommando 2 *SS Kommando 3 *SS Kommando 4 *SS Kommando 5 *Wehrmacht Soldier 1 *Wehrmacht Soldier 2 *Wehrmacht Soldier 3 *Wehrmacht Soldier 4 ''Kelly's Heroes'' (1970) *Dankopf *German Tank Commander *German Lieutenant *German Captain *Vogel *German Major *Panzer Sergeant *German Sergeant *Gunner *MP ''Nazis at the Center of the Earth'' (2012) *Hoederer *Nazi Pilot *Nazi Scientist *Sergeant *Soldier *Nazi 1 *Nazi 2 *Nazi 3 ''The Night of the Generals'' (1967) *Grau *Wilhelm Tanz *Kurt Hartmann *Klaus Kahlenberge *Herbert von Seidlitz-Gabler *Sandauer *Otto Köpke *Mannheim *Gottfried Engel ''Night Train to Munich'' (1940) *Karl Marsen *Hassinger *Kampenfeldt *Strasser *Prada *John Fredericks *Gestapo Officer *Olsen ''Outpost'' (2007) *Götz ''Outpost II: Black Sun'' (2012) *Götz *Neurath *Klausener *Josef *Nurse ''Outpost III: Rise of the Spetsnaz'' (2013) *Strasser *Götz *Klausener *Dog Zombie *Berzerker *Screamer *Dog Zombie Captain *Dog Zombie Radio Op *Dog Zombie Soldier *Blitz One Radio Op *Bunker Radio Op *Nazi Officer *Surgeon *Nurse ''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' (1981) *Herman Dietrich *Arnold Ernst Toht *Gobler *Mohler *Otto *Eidel *Pilot *1st Mechanic *2nd Mechanic *Tough Sergeant *Young Soldier *Lieutenant *Gunner *German Agent ''Sahara'' (1943) *Hans von Falken *Von Schletow *Krause *Müller *Richter *German Captain ''Sahara'' (1995) *Hans von Falken *Von Schletow *Mueller *Kraus *Bergman ''Saving Private Ryan'' (1998) *Steamboat Willie *Hoess *SS Soldier ''The Scarlet and the Black'' (1983) *Hirsch *Max Helm *Reinhard Beck *SS Officer ''Stalag 17'' (1953) *Von Scherbach *Johann Sebastian Schulz *Price ''The Train'' (1964) *Franz von Waldheim *Herren *Schmidt *Pilzer *Schwartz *Von Lubitz *Dietrich *Major *Lieutenant *Mueller *Grote *Ordnance Officer *Engineer Officer *Corporal *Tauber *German Engineer ''Where Eagles Dare'' (1968) *Paul Kramer *Julius Rosemeyer *Von Hapen *Anne-Marie Kernitser *Hartmann *Weissner *Brandt *Bergholder *Wilhelm Wilner *Müller *Major *Helicopter Pilot *Telephone Orderly *Radio Engineer *German Officer *SS Captain *SS Senior Lieutenant *SS Lieutenant *Airport Control Officer *Young Soldier ''Victory'' (1981) *Karl von Steiner *Kommandant *Strauss *Lutz *Reinhardt Mueller *Radio Announcer ''Von Ryan's Express'' (1965) *Hubertus Ignatius von Klement *Gortz *Wilhelm von Kleist *Herman Gertel *Josef Sonneberg *German Pilot *Gortz's Aide *German Captain *Gestapo Agent TV Shows ''Colditz'' (1972) *Karl *Horst Mohn *Franz Ulmann *Wilhelm Schaeffer *Hans Hugenberg *Erich *Reichtleig *Adjutant *Esslin *Anton Lehr *Diels *Max Schaetzel *Schmelling *Leitz *Blatau *Hessler *Erhard *Richtman *Brauner *German Sentry 1 *German Sentry 2 *German Sentry 3 *Guard *German Sergeant 1 *German Sergeant 2 *German Sergeant 3 *German NCO *German Guard 1 *German Guard 2 *German Soldier *German Captain *Gestapo Officer One *Gestapo Officer Two *Gestapo Man 1 *Gestapo Man 2 *SS Adjutant *Sentry 1 *Sentry 2 ''Doctor Who'' (1963) *De Flores *Karl ''Doctor Who'' (2005) *Erich Zimmerman *German Officer ''Garrison's Gorilla's'' (1967) *Heinrich ''Marple'' (2004) *Michael Rafiel ''P.O.W.'' (2003) *Dreiber *Meltzer *Rumsfeld *Feltmann *Stahl ''The Rat Patrol'' (1966) *Hans Dietrich *Schmitt *Hans *Heine *Hoffman *Gustav Friedrich Luden *Heinrich Bruder *Klaus Klinger *Von Graff *Kurt Gehlson *Voss *Dorf *Rostov *Krieg *Durst *Coppel *Martin Schweiger *Frederick Seidner *Von Helmreich *Shtengler *Beckman *Seitel *Von Freleng *Von Helbing *Friedrich *Ulrich Leske *Rudolf Gerschon *Klundt *Richter *Mueller *Orderly *Luden *Commandant *Von Graff *German Guard *Schiller *Schmidt *Von Brugge *Hardt *Koenig *Vulcan *Reiner *Urban *Hunte *Sentry No. 1 *Sentry No. 2 *Karl Koenig *Sturm *Stumpf *SS Major *German Officer 1 *German Officer 2 *German Sergeant *Nervous Soldier ''The Sarah Jane Adventures'' (2007) *Koenig Books ''Force 10 from Navarone'' *Neufeld *Zimmerman *Baer *Warburg *Maurer *Schmidt *Wehrmacht Captain ''The Guns of Navarone'' *Turzig *Skoda *Ehrich *Graebel *Kommandant *Patrol Boat Lieutenant ''Where Eagles Dare'' *Paul Kramer *Julius Rosemeyer *Von Brauchitsch *Anne-Marie *Hartmann *Weissner *Wilhelm Wilner *Helicopter Pilot *Jaeger Captain ''Von Ryan's Express'' *Hubertus Ignatius Klement *Spoetzl *Julius Schnitzler *Heinz *Pleschke *Aschenhof *Albert Logan Toys ''Action Man'' *German Storm Trooper *German Staff Officer *Panzer Captain *Camp Kommandant *Luftwaffe Pilot *German Sentry *German Fallschirmjäger *Afrika Korps Lance Corporal *German Paratrooper ''DAM Toys'' *Kruger *Jakob ''DID'' *Wolfram *Hayden Christ *Thomas *Richard Schlemm ''G.I. Joe'' *German Soldier *German Panzer Tank Sergeant-Major Comic Books ''Duke Nukem: Glorious Bastard'' *Sigmund Fraud *Jürgen Hoff ''Hellboy'' *Karl Ruprecht Kroenen *Ilsa Hauptstein *Klaus Werner von Krupt *Leopold Kurtz *Herman von Klempt ''Indiana Jones Adventures'' *Krause *Veidt ''Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis'' *Klaus Kerner *Hans Ubermann ''Indiana Jones and the Spear of Destiny'' *Dieterhoffman *Seigfried Dieterhoffmann *Kurt *Otto Nehrkorn ''Wolverine: Old Man Logan'' *Heinz Video Games ''Indiana Jones and the Emperor's Tomb'' *Albrecht von Beck ''Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis'' *Klaus Kerner *Hans Ubermann ''Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings'' *Magnus Völler Category:Lists